A Bond Unbreakable
by Chaimera
Summary: Finshed.......I'm sorry! I think I was dropped on my head as a child. Read it anyway. Tell me what you think......please!
1. Unwelcome in Rio

Chaimera: Why Hello there. I'm back.  
  
C.C: And didn't you just miss her.  
  
Chaimera: Is that sarcasim I hear in your voice??  
  
Kaz: Sarcasim? C.C? Never  
  
Chaimera: Ha ha ha. Anywho's I was sitting in my room thinking what a bitch writers block is(My G-wing story is a t a dead stop) When an idea for guess what came to me?  
  
Rayne: Sequel, Sequel, Sequel  
  
Chaimera: Yes, well here it is.It's so great to be writing B.B again. It seems like ages. Ty, babe disclaimer please..  
  
Tyson: Chaimera owns none of the Bey Blade characters or universe except the bastard team of Jen, Kia and Sean.  
  
Chaimera: Thanks. You put it so eloquently  
  
Rayne: Let's gooo   
  
A Bond Unbreakable  
  
By Chaimera  
  
Chapter 1: Unwelcome in Rio  
  
"Wow!!"  
  
"You said it, Maxie. I knew it would be cool, but this is spectacular!" The Chinese boy gazed up at the city before them.   
  
"Yeah it's amazing, but tell me again Kai," Kenny glanced at the stoic team leader "Why we came so early? The tournament doesn't even start registration for 3 weeks."   
  
Kai looked over the city of Rio his usual non-expression on his face and his arm placed protectively around Tyson's waist "There's a few new teams around that are supposed to be pretty powerful and their already here and we should get used to bladeing in this climate. The humidity is much higher here than back home."   
  
Kenny nodded in understanding and Max shot a look at the ruby eyed boy. "Uh Oh. Kai's got his non-stop training face in."   
  
"...." They all laughed at Kai's trademark disinterest and headed for the hotel.   
  
An Hour later they were still looking.   
  
"Uh...." Tyson leaned back against a wall in the shade of a tree and swiped a hand across his brow, brushing back his hair. "Man, I can't believe were lost. Again!! This always happens. Maybe from now on we should just stay at the Airport Hotel from now on."   
  
"You know Tyson," Said Rei collapsing on to a bench and pulling Max with him "That's not a bad idea! For once."   
  
Tyson put on a mock scowl "I'm mildly offended by that statement." He cast a look around the street and his eyes lit up. "Hey you know what else would be e good idea.....FOOD COURT. You guys stay here and I'll go get the eats. Wattcha want?"   
  
They all placed their orders and watched the blue eyed boy leave the shade of the tree and dash across the road to the food court in question. "You do realize that we wont see him again for...oh at least an hour!!" Commented Rei as he leant back and closed his eyes.   
  
"Look on the bright side," said Dizzi from Kenny's lap "at least we wont hear him for at least an hour either."   
  
Kai shot the lap top a death glare. Dizzi beeped softly and shut her self down.   
  
Tyson looked around the food court, trying to decide what to get. So much choice, so little time.   
  
"Why am I cursed with a love of all things edible?" He sighed to himself. He collected the others orders and stood by a stand deciding which five stalls he would get his own meal from when some voices caught his attention.   
  
"......at the tournament, Kia. We have nothing to worry about"   
  
A girls voice answered back. "But the Blade Breakers are competing, Sean remember?"   
  
Tyson tried not to smile with misplaced pride at the anxiety in her voice. Well, after all they were World Champs.   
  
Another voice joined the conversation "Pah, the Blade Breakers are nothing. Trust me."   
  
Tyson froze on the spot. He knew that voice better than he cared too. He turned slowly as the conversation continued   
  
"Oh of course, you nearly got the blue haired brat, didn't you?" The girl spoke spitefully.   
  
"Your just jealous Kia, 'Cause you haven't a chance with your cat boy!"   
  
Tyson darted behind a pillar and watched the three people. The girl was painfully thin, with pinched mean features and waist length bleached blond hair. A boy of medium build stood behind her, with greasy black hair and in Tyson's eyes looked akin to a rat. The third figure towered above the rest and was horribly familiar. The boy was tall and muscular with cold, hollow eyes.   
  
//Fuck, no. He can't be here. Not fucking Jen//   
  
Tyson backed away and disappeared in to the crowd, having lost his appetite.   
  
Kai stood against the tree trunk, watching the others chat among themselves. Max said something that made Rei collapse with laughter and Kenny nearly fell off the bench. Kai smiled inwardly. It may not show most of the time but Kai did enjoy their company and valued their friendship. Really, he did. 'Course he wasn't going to say that out loud anytime soon. Kai spotted or rather felt Tyson exit the food court.   
  
//Well that was fast//   
  
He turned his head in that direction and his expression changed to a frown. Though Tyson often masked his true feelings with a carefree attitude, Kai was adept at looking beneath all that. Of course he had been doing that ever since he had met the grey eyed dragon. Any way with all this practice he could see sign's of distress a mile off. Tyson approached the group, cheerful smile firmly in place.   
  
"Hey guys, food all 'round." He chirped as he handed out the cartons of food.   
  
Rei raised an eyebrow, noting Tyson's distinct lack of food. "Eat yours already, Tyson?"   
  
Tyson grinned "Got it in one Rei!"  
  
Once they had finished their food and out aside any pride, the asked for directions and were on the right road for the hotel. As they made their way around the city, Kai watched Tyson out of the corner of his eye. Something was definitely wrong. He was quieter than usual and his smile was forced as he joked with Max and Kenny.   
  
They finally reached the hotel and separated to get settled in. There were three rooms all connected by a large living room come kitchen. Kai lent against the window frame, enjoying the view of Tyson's ass bent over as he rummaged in a suit case. Tyson glanced up and caught Kai looking at him.   
  
He stood up, a look of mock annoyance on his face. "It's rude to stare you know?"   
  
Kai smirked at him. "Stop me!"   
  
"Don't temp me." Tyson smirked back but returned to his search. Kai sighed. Usually Tyson would have taken up that challenge no matter what his mood.   
  
"O.k., enough with the bullshit"   
  
Tyson stood up and looked at Kai a confused look on his tanned face.   
  
"What's wrong? And don't say nothing because I know better! Once you came out of the food court something's been up, so tell me."   
  
Tyson struggled with his feelings. On one hand he wanted to tell Kai, to feel safe and secure again. Especially after what nearly happened last time(1) On the other, if he told Kai Jen was in town, Kai would go ape, hunt him down and probably get himself hurt in the process. God Damn decisions. He walked over to Kai and looked at him.   
  
"I just saw something that shook me up a little. Nothing serious, I swear." He raised his head an kissed him softly. Tyson hated lying to Kai, but it was to protect him.  
  
Kai sighed inwardly. He knew that wasn't the truth but Tyson would tell him when he was ready. He smiled down at the younger boy in his arms.   
  
"I love you Ty."   
  
Tyson said nothing, just kissed him again and laid his head on Kai's chest, hoping he didn't cross paths with Jen, again.   
  
End Chap.  
  
(1)- See my first BB story " You May Be Right" For Jen's first appearance  
  
Chaimera: Arrgh that SUCKED. Much apologies. And mundo short too.  
  
C.C: Your right, it sucked.  
  
Rayne: Hey I liked it.  
  
C.C: But that's because you're....  
  
Chaimera: Don't say it. Today there will be no fights no chasing and no sitting on people Am I Clear???  
  
C.C/Rayne/Kaz: Uh Huh  
  
Chaimera: anyway R&R people. Always much appreciated. Again I'm sorry  
  
Ciao 


	2. Unpleasent Revelations

Chaimera: O.K Welcome back and before we chit chat Kaz disclaimer please.  
  
Kaz: She's not making any money, She doesn't own, don't sue her.  
  
Chaimera: Thanks. Anyway, this chapter is also very short sorry.  
  
C.C: And you just might hate her afterwards so get those weapons of choice ready.  
  
Kai: What are you going to do to us?  
  
Chaimera: Nothing.  
  
Rayne: Ahhh the drama.  
  
Kai: Nani?  
  
Chaimera: Ahhh ok lets get on with it before Rayne ruins it. Oh and Huggles people who reviewed.  
  
Chapter 2: Unpleasant revelations  
  
Tyson leaned against a wall in the court yard of the hotel, as he watched the two bey blades clash, as Kai and Rei squared off. The last few days had passed without any incident and there had, thankfully, been no more sign of Jen and his friends. Tyson had been on guard ever since he had seen them in the food court. If he was lucky, they wouldn't raise their heads again until he tournament, by which time Tyson would have told Kai about their presence. Hopefully. He continued to watch as the blades sparked against each other and Kai called out the massive phoenix. Tyson was angry. He was angry at Jen for turning up and ruining the whole trip. He was angry at himself for lieing to Kai. The world just sucked this week. All the usual teams had also appeared. The Majestics had arrived before them, Robert always wanting to come first of course. The White Tigers had turned up shortly after them selves, Lee commenting on how they would obviously beat them this time. Tyson jumped as he felt a hand on his arm.   
  
He turned to see the owner of said arm. "Jee-Zuss Max. Scare a guy why dontcha?"   
  
"Sorry Tyson," The blond grinned apologetically. "Your real jumpy lately. Something up?"   
  
Tyson shrugged "Maybe I didn't have a large enough breakfast."   
  
The two boys ducked to avoid Drigger as the blade hit the wall beside them forcefully.   
  
"Tyson, you had 4 helpings." Said Kai as he picked up Dranzer.   
  
Max shook his finger at the team leader. "You shouldn't stare."   
  
Rei stood up and grabbed his arm. "Hey it's not like we could help it! Come on, your turn."   
  
Kai walked towards the lobby doors, with Tyson following closely behind. Both seeking shade and a drink. When they were alone, Kai turned to face the younger boy.   
  
Tyson sighed inwardly. He thought he had done a good job in hiding his anxiety. Apparently not. There was no getting around the truth now.   
  
"Ty, you...." Kai started to speak but was cut off by a girls voice.   
  
A very annoying girls voice. "Oooh, are you Kai and Tyson of the Blade Breakers?? OHMIGOD I love you guy's. Is Rei around? He is my absolute favorite!!"   
  
The two of them turned to face the origin of the voice. It was Kia. She continued to speak in that shrill whine. Very unlike her normal voice, observed Tyson.   
  
"So, yeah. I'm on a team too. Apparently all the teams are in this hotel. Wild right? Oh there's Rei I'm going to go introduce myself!"   
  
She darted off in the direction of Max, Rei and Kenny before either boy got a word in edge ways. At her information that all the teams were in this hotel, Tyson paled slightly. That meant that he had been sleeping in the same building as Jen for the last 5 days. He shivered slightly at the thought. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Kai.   
  
"You know her?"  
  
Well now he was going to have to tell him.   
  
Drigger and Draciel flew out of the bey stadium at the same time.   
  
Max grinned. "Draw again. You're going to have to brush up to beat me."   
  
Rei flashed his teeth in a quick smile "Don't you mean you re going to have to improve?"   
  
The blond laughed playfully. "Hows about we go get some lunch? By our selves?"   
  
Rei smirked at the suggestive comment by his lover. "Yeah just give me a minute." Rei turned to grab his bag and gather his things.   
  
Max did the same and he didn't hear the hurried foot steps before it was too late. "Oh my god your Rei." He heard the voice and then he was pushed over with some force.   
  
Rei looked up to see a platinum blond force her way past Max and up to himself.   
  
"Wow. I am like your biggest fan. I'm competing too. I'm Kia." She held out a thin hand but Rei was concentrating on Max who was blinking in surprise and rubbing his head.   
  
"Uh yeah.." He said absentmindedly "Nice to meet you. We can talk later. He jogged up to Max and helped him up.   
  
"Hey you o.k.?" Max nodded rubbing the small of his back. "Yeah, I hit a rock I think though."   
  
"Lets go back to the room and get some ice."   
  
The couple disappeared in to the building and Kai watched them go.  
  
She growled under her breath. //Meddling bitch. But I'll get Rei. No matter what//   
  
Tyson gulped nervously under Kai's scrutinizing stare.  
  
"Well you see...in the Food Court..." He hesitated   
  
"Yes?" Kai pushed   
  
"Um..I...Saw..I saw.."   
  
"Spit it out Tyson!"   
  
"I...saw that girl Kia, with another guy and.."   
  
Kai growled in frustration. "...Jen..was with them."   
  
Kai's eyes clouded with anger as he grabbed Tyson by the shoulders. "Why the hell did you not tell me?"   
  
Tyson set his own grey eye's, determined not to not to be intimidated by the older boy gripping him. "'Cause you'd just go after him and get hurt."   
  
"What?" Kai shook Tyson. "And what if he had gotten to you first? Did you think about that?" Kai shook him again.   
  
Tyson looked down, his voice low. "Of course I did. But let me go, your hurting me."   
  
Kai's eyes widened and he let his arms fall to his side. "Ty...I'm sorry, I..."   
  
Tyson turned away avoiding his gaze. "I'm going for a walk."   
  
Kai just watched as Tyson left the hotel without looking back.   
  
End Chap.  
  
Chaimera: Oh please don't hate me.   
  
Kai: You made me a bastard and hurt my Ty!! You must pay!!!*Gets out large stick*  
  
Chaimera: Eeep.  
  
C.C: Well while they do that, R&R please. I liked it.  
  
Rayne: That's just 'cause you're an insensitive jerk!!  
  
Kaz: Hey your in charge of the drama. Don't blame him for his sadism.  
  
C.C: Yeah and oh..   
  
Poll: Maybe just maybe I will bring the Trio back for comic relief purposes. Please review and give your opinion.  
  
Kaz: Laters all *watches 'Mera get chased by Kai and Tyson*  
  
Ciao 


	3. Hurt and Comfort

Chaimera: Itae. Stop hitting me. I'll fix it, I'll fix it.  
  
Kai and some Writers who joined him: Good  
  
C.C: When has she ever done what she promised.  
  
Tyson: Hmmmm, good point. Are you going to torture us again.  
  
Chaimera: Umm, ahhh oh look there's Jen get him Kai!  
  
Kaz: Nice diversion  
  
Chaimera: Thank you. Usual disclaimer applies. I don't own don't sue me. Unfortunately I do own Jen, Kia, Sean and Derek.  
  
Rayne: Well were really getting straight down to it this time huh?  
  
Chaimera: yup no messin' around here you go. Don't hate me!!  
  
"Speech" //thought// ***flashback***  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Hurt and Comfort.  
  
"What?" Kai shook Tyson. "And what if he had gotten to you first? Did you think about that?" Kai shook him again.   
  
Tyson looked down, his voice low. "Of course I did. But let me go, your hurting me."   
  
Kai's eyes widened and he let his arms fall to his side. "Ty...I'm sorry, I..."   
  
Tyson turned away avoiding his gaze. "I'm going for a walk."   
  
Kai just watched as Tyson left the hotel without looking back  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Too many emotions swirled through Kai's mind as he watched Tyson leave.   
  
//Arrgh, how could I have been so stupid!? So careless//He berated himself as he toyed with the idea of following his Koi out the door, but decided against it. Thinking that space was the best option for the time being he turned and began to head back to the room his feelings in turmoil. This was not going to be how he lost Tyson! It just wasn't going to happen. Kai paused and looked back towards the door again. //Maybe I should go after him// But his sense or his pride wouldn't let him.   
  
He closed his eyes and thunked his head against the cold stone wall. This was not good.   
  
A figure watched the troubled boy from the bottom of the stairs and smiled. He slipped out the door to follow Tyson while Kai's eyes were still closed. By the time they were open again Kai was greeted with nothing but an empty lobby. With a heavy heart he made his way back upstairs.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Max groaned slightly as he held the ice pack against his head. He lay down on the couch and turned to Rei who was standing over the kitchen counter.   
  
"So, who was she?"  
  
Rei looked up from his task. "She, who?"   
  
"Uh, the girl who knocked me on my ass and latched her self to you! Who was she? You know her?"   
  
Rei shrugged "I have no idea. That was the first time I've ever seen her."   
  
Max rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "Huh."   
  
Rei looked suspiciously at the young blond. "Jealous?"   
  
Max continued to stare at the ceiling. "Who me? Jealous? No, never. I mean what have I to be jealous about, right? I have no reason to be jealous and..."   
  
By this time Rei had crossed the room and silenced Max with a gentle touch. "Hey, you have nothing to worry about. There's only one person I'm interested in."   
  
Max gazed back "That person had better be me!"   
  
Rei kissed him softly "None other. Here." He handed Max an aspirin and some water.   
  
"Thanks." Max took the offered pain relief and shifted so that Rei could sit beside him. He leant into Rei and they sat in silence, content in each others company. They had both dozed off, but were awakened by the door opening and closing. They saw Kai enter and head for his room. "Hey Kai. Where's Tyson?" called Max sleepily.   
  
Kai paused and stared at the two of them as if contemplating whether or not to reply. After a moment he retreated to his room without a room. Rei looked worriedly towards the closed door. "I wonder what happened."   
  
Kai rolled over and looked at the digital read out form the clock on the night stand. 21:56. It had begun to get dark and Tyson still hadn't returned. Worry had seeped into all of Kai's thoughts. They had arguments before, some even bigger than this, but had always reconciled almost immediately. Kai knew why this one was different.   
  
Jen.   
  
Fucking Jen, had come and messed everything up again. He had almost raped Tyson the last time they had met.   
  
***flash back***   
  
Tyson sat on a park bench watching the snow fall, his head in his hands.   
  
//I was stupid to think Kai could ever open up to me. Ugh what was I thinking// Tyson felt like kicking himself.   
  
He knew when he started pursuing Kai, he was setting himself for disappointment but he had dared to hope. He sighed to himself. He felt like screaming and then crying until he couldn't anymore but he wasn't going to give Kai the satisfaction of breaking him. Just then he heard an all to unwelcome voice.   
  
"Have a fight with your boyfriend, Hotstuff? I could comfort you!"   
  
Tyson turned to look at him "Get lost Jen. Don't make me kick your ass. Again."   
  
Jes walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Tyson whimpered. Jen's grip was painfully tight.   
  
"Don't think that you could take me in a fist fight bitch."   
  
Jen pushed Tyson to the ground and approached.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?"   
  
He smirked "I want you. And I always get what I want."  
  
***end flash back***   
  
Kai had reached Tyson just in time but that still didn't stop Kai from blaming himself for the whole incident long after Tyson had. If Kai had been more open Jen never would have gotten involved anyway, but this was besides the point. If Jen was in town, then Kai knew he would go after Tyson. He knew from experience that once you got a taste of the midnight haired boy, you had to have more. Kai watched through the window as the faint line of blood red dissolve in to darkness on the horizon. Right, he was resolved. If Tyson didn't come back soon he was going out to look for them. He had, had enough space.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
At the same time Tyson also watched the sky fall into darkness, wondering if Kai was mad at him. He had acted harshly. It wasn't Kai's fault, he was just, understandably, angry and worried. Jen was a sadistic predator, taking any chance he could get. Tyson's eyes widened in realization. It was dark, and he was alone in a city he didn't know.   
  
He gave himself a mental head slap. //Well that was stupid//   
  
He glanced at his watch. 22:11. He had been gone for hours. He got off the wall on which he was sitting and started to head back towards the hotel.   
  
Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him in to an ally.   
  
He drew a breath to yell for help but he felt something sharp and cold against his thought.   
  
"I really wouldn't do that if I were you."   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Max glanced over from the movie to look at Rei, who was snoring slightly, slumped over the arm of the couch. Max smiled affectionately and then shifted his concentration to his ice pack which had now become a luke warm pack. He got up and headed for the door and the ice machine. It didn't help that the air conditioner had gone kaput.   
  
The corridor was dark and quiet. The hum of the ice machine the only sound. Max bent down and positioned the bucket, the ice plunging in with it's usual clatter.   
  
"Hey there." Max jumped 3 feet as someone beside him spoke.   
  
"Whoa, sorry I didn't see you there."   
  
He turned to face the speaker. The boy was about a year or so older than himself with greasy, shoulder length black hair and pointed features. Max thought he looked rodent like.   
  
The boy gave him a creepy smile. "Sorry. I'm Sean."   
  
Max laughed nervously. "Uh..Max."   
  
"I know."   
  
"What?" Max took a step back.   
  
Sean smiled again "Max of the Blade Breakers, right?"   
  
"Oh, right. Yeah I am."   
  
"We'll be competing together you know."   
  
"Really? Well I'll see you there then. I have to go, so..." Max started to move away but Sean shot out a hand and grabbed his arm.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I can show you a good time."   
  
Max pulled his arm out of Sean's grasp, frowning. "No, my friends are waiting for me."   
  
Max backed away and dashed back down the hall way to his room. Sean smiled as he watched the boy go. Kia approached him from behind "You really never were the subtle type were you?"  
  
The taller boy glanced down at her. "Well what would you have me do? Rely on my natural charm and wit to lure him in?"   
  
She laughed "Yes, good point. But then again that blond piece of shit wouldn't know charm if it hit him in the face."   
  
Sean frowned and grabbed a handful of her hair yanking her head back. She gasped in pain as he forced her to look at him. "Careful what you call him Kia. Then again..."   
  
He kissed her harshly leaving her gasping for breath.  
  
"..I've always had a thing for blond pieces of shit."   
  
He let go of her head and pushed her against the wall. She glared at him as he stalked off, cursing him to hell and beyond.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"I really wouldn't do that if I were you."   
  
Tyson didn't yell but let out his breath slowly, trying not to panic.  
  
"Jen?"   
  
Whoever was holding him laughed coldly "Jen doesn't have the finesse for this kind of thing. He's a get it while its hot, kind of guy. But you already know that I'm sure."   
  
The person traced the side of the blade along Tyson's jaw line and down his neck. "So, you're Kai's fuck for now, are you? Has he told you he loves you? That he'll never leave you?"   
  
The cold laughter again. "He's just using you. He doesn't care."   
  
A tear rolled down Tyson's cheek. He knew none of it was true, but this person was voicing his worst fears.   
  
"And when he tosses you aside, I'll be there to claim him. Body and soul."   
  
The voice stopped and after a moments reflection added a last thought.   
  
"Oh and just to remember me by..."   
  
The blade waved in front of Tyson's face and he cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek, and then he was alone.   
  
Tyson reached up and touched his cheek gingerly. The cut staining his fingers red. It wasn't deep enough to leave a lasting scar, but that wasn't what bothered Tyson.   
  
Now not only did he have to worry about Jen coming after himself, he had to worry about this sicko and Kai. Tyson kicked the nearby wall, just causing himself more pain but he really didn't care.   
  
He walked back to the hotel checking for Jen and knife wielding maniacs along the way.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Jen and the rest of his team watched Tyson enter the building. Jen growled and turned grabbing a tall guy about his age, slamming him up against wall.   
  
"I told you not to hurt him, Derek!"   
  
The boy's black eyes narrowed slightly. "Put me down Jen."   
  
Jen's eyes widened as he saw the flash of a blade. He backed away.   
  
"What is with you and those things?"   
  
Derek smiled cruelly "They inflict maximum pain with minimum damage."   
  
Kia looked between to two boys "Riiiiiight. Psyco! So when are we going to get our boys? I want my Rei!!" She whined and stamped her foot to the floor.   
  
"Don't be such a spoiled brat." Said Sean slipping out of the shadows. "You'll get your cat boy soon. Just like I'll get my Max."   
  
"Remember," Said Derek leaning against the wall "Divide and conquer. And then we all get what we want."   
  
They all nodded.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kai opened his eyes as he heard the front door open. The others had all gone to bed, so it had to be Tyson. He listened to Tyson moving around. After what seemed like an age he came into the room and without turning on the light got changed. Kai was going to pretend to be asleep but there was no need as Tyson didn't even look over at the bed. This Kai thought confirmed that Tyson was still mad at him. He closed his eyes as Tyson slipped beneath the covers. He cracked and eye only to see the back of Tyson's head. He was about to say something when Tyson rolled over so he closed his eyes again.   
  
Tyson watched Kai sleeping. He looked better when he was sleeping. He looked relaxed, like nothing was bothering him. He very rarely looked like that when he was awake. Tyson felt the cut on his face and thought about everything that had happened. Suddenly all he wanted was Kai. He buried his face in Kai's chest, not able to hold back the tears.   
  
Kai opened his eye's in surprise as he felt Tyson cling to his shirt. His gaze softened as he felt the moisture of tears on his chest. He wrapped his arms around his lovers smaller body and drew him closer, comforting him.   
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered as he placed a light kiss on the top of his head.   
  
Tyson nodded into his chest. "I know. It wasn't your fault."   
  
They lay that way for a long time, but when Tyson felt Kai shifted slightly he knew that this time he would have to spill all.   
  
And Kai was not going to take any lying down.   
  
End chap.   
  
Kaz: O.K so let me get this straight, this team is nothing but 4 psychopaths who are each obsessed and stalking a member of the Blade Breakers until they get a chance to get off with them, themselves, Right?  
  
Chaimera: Right.  
  
C.C: Dude that is fucked up even for me!  
  
Chaimera: So it a little darker than my usual stuff. Variety is the spice of life.  
  
Tyson: you know what else is the spice of life? Not nearly getting my thought cut.  
  
Kai: Yeah you will pay!!!  
  
Chaimera: Hey don't chase me for a change. Chase them*Points to Derek and Jen*  
  
Kai/Tyson: Fine  
  
Chaimera: Well while we enjoy that spectacle, please R&R   
  
Rayne: See ya  
  
Ciao 


	4. Copeing For Now

Chaimera: Hey there kiddies. What up?  
  
C.C: Yes the Psycho's are back and were all strapped in for a thoroughly violent ride.  
  
Kaz: Your pretty messed up. And not really that violent  
  
C.C: Yet.and It's my job  
  
Chaimera: Well thanks to reviewies. 'Ranma, I'd like to deport them I really would but then there would be nothing left but fluff and Kai lovin'.  
  
Tyson/Kai: We can deal with that!  
  
Chaimera: Shhh I'm in an angsty mood. Go chase the bad guys. Oh and the lovely Feelin Glayish has officially joined the mob chaseing Jen, Derek, Kia and Sean. Feel free to join  
  
Rayne: Ok Usual disclaimer applies, don't sue her Let's got on with it!!  
  
Chapter 4: Coping For Now.   
  
Max tossed fitfully in the bed. He kicked the covers off and then drew them back up as he felt the cool air hit his skin.   
  
He rolled over and stared at the clock. 2:20am.  
  
He just couldn't sleep. That guy, Sean, had creeped him out way too much. He had also given the impression that under any other circumstances he wouldn't have been given a choice about his 'invitation'.   
  
He rolled over again.   
  
And the guy was staying in the same hotel as them. Max shuddered at the thought.   
  
That girl, Kia, too. //Huh they probably know each other//   
  
Max rolled over again, and kicked off the covers.   
  
Again.   
  
This time Rei sat bolt upright in bed.   
  
"Max" He said warningly "Either tell me what's wrong or go to sleep. Because if you don't stop soon, you can go sleep on the couch."   
  
Rei looked down at Max and his stern face softened at the distraught look on the blue eyed boy's face. He sank back down onto the bed, lying so that he was facing Max. Rei stroked his hair and looked gently at him "What's wrong?"   
  
Max shook his head. "Nothing, it's stupid really but.." His voice trailed off.   
  
"But?"   
  
"...It's just tonight, there was this guy,.."   
  
Rei's eyes narrowed. "What guy?"   
  
Max gave him a wan smile. "Now who's jealous?"   
  
"What guy Max?" pushed Rei.   
  
"Relax. Some guy on another team at the hotel. He snuck up on me at the ice machine and just, ya know talked.."   
  
"You talked. That's it?"   
  
Max cringed under his lovers scrutinizing gaze.   
  
"Well yeah. He just creeped me out. And when I went to leave he offered me a..a good time. Forcefully." Max gulped nervously as he said the last part.   
  
Rei understood every word of the statement. "Who?" Rei growled softly.   
  
Max sat up. He knew that voice and it wasn't easily reasoned with. "Rei, don't bother."   
  
"Don't bother? He tried to force you into doing something and nobody does that to someone I care about."   
  
Max smiled and bent down to kiss his cat. "Look I really appreciate the sentiment behind the violent intentions, but nothing happened."   
  
Rei nodded and Max lay back down.   
  
"And besides, I'm pretty sure he wont come 'round again as long as you're here."   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kai moved his arms slightly and looked down at Tyson, who's face was still buried in his shirt.   
  
"Hey Ty, are you ready to talk?"   
  
Tyson nodded and sat up.   
  
Kai followed suit flicking on a side light as he did. He turned to face Tyson and drew in a sharp breath as he looked at his face. He took in the deep cut on his cheek and bruising on several other areas.   
  
Kai reached a hand up touching the bruised areas of his face carefully. "He didn't..?"   
  
Tyson shook his head "No, just...well you get the idea."   
  
Kai spoke again this time his voice was low and dangerous. "Jen?"   
  
Tyson shook his head, again in the negative. "But he definitely knew him. And I didn't see his face, so there's no point going on a rampage." warned Tyson.   
  
Kai sighed and let his hand fall back, slipping it into Tyson's. "So, what do you know?"   
  
Tyson told Kai everything he had figured out up until that point. "So from what I've heard, Jen's out for me, Kia's interested in Rei, and..." He paused. Should he tell Kai that the guy that had attacked him, had been after Kai and not him.   
  
He knew that Kai blamed him self for the whole Jen thing in the first place. He couldn't bare to see Kai torture himself even more, but lying again could cause even more trouble.   
  
"...and the guy who attacked me said he was after you."   
  
Tyson could see a mixture of emotions shimmer in Kai's ruby eyes.   
  
Anger, concern and guilt.   
  
Kai slipped his hands out of Tyson's and looked down.   
  
"Kai..."  
  
//Don't do this again Kai!//   
  
Tyson grabbed his face forcing him to look him in the eye. "Kai, this is not your fault!! Who knows what's going through those sicko's minds."  
  
Tyson relaxed his hand but still held Kai's face in a loose hold. "I love you and I know you would never do anything to hurt me."   
  
"We're going to have to warn the others."   
  
Tyson nodded in agreement and then yawned. "but in the morning."   
  
This time it was Tyson who held Kai close as the couple drifted into an uneasy sleep.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
The next morning all the Blade Breakers minus Kenny all met bleary eyed in the kitchen, none having got much sleep. Max was cooking up breakfast in the kitchen and Rei was sitting at the table as Tyson and Kai came into the room.   
  
"Hey Max where's the Chief?" questioned Tyson after scanning the room.   
  
"Apparently Mr. Dickinson called him back to BBA headquarters this morning. He said he'll be back by the start of the tournament."   
  
Max looked up at his friend who joined Rei at the table.   
  
"Tyson what happened to your face?" He said in shocked concern.   
  
Tyson grimaced slightly. "Hey don't make it sound like a deformity Max. It's not like I've become the Phantom of the Opera."   
  
Rei frowned "But what happened?"   
  
Kai joined the pair and motioned Max to join them. "We need to talk."   
  
"Uh oh." Said Max as he joined his friends, noting the serious look on Tyson's face.   
  
When Kai and Tyson had finished explaining the situation, there was silence around the table. Max blinked in astonishment and Rei had a disgusted look on his face.   
  
"That, is seriously disturbing." He said quietly his comment being met with nod's on all sides.   
  
Max coughed to get their attention. "Um, there was a guy who approached me last night.." Rei's face darkened at mention of this.   
  
"Let me guess." Said Tyson grimly " Tall, greasy, rat like, goes by the name of Sean?"   
  
Max nodded in confirmation.   
  
"I saw him at the food court too, but there wasn't a mention of your name. Only mine and Rei's."   
  
"Well what are we going to do?"   
  
Kai looked up. "The only thing we can do, keep going as if nothing has changed."   
  
"Your kidding right?" Asked Rei, incredulously.   
  
"Have you ever known me to? We cant show them that they've rattled us. That's what they want to do. We've just got to make sure, none of us are ever alone. We cant give them an opening."   
  
Once again they all nodded in agreement.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
So they continued on like always. Tyson, Max and Rei constantly messing around and Kai getting frustrated and ordering more training. In private they tried to be themselves as well, but this was a much harder task.   
  
They coped how ever, supporting each other where ever possible and keeping out of each others way the rest of the time.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Arrgh." Jen roared in frustration as he watched the Blade Breakers practice from a window.   
  
"Divide and Conquer. How are we supposed to conquer if we cant divide them first. They are impossible."   
  
Derek nodded from a corner. "I have to admit, I thought they would be apart occasionally."   
  
Sean spoke up from the couch "Well if that was pivotal to your planned we are fucked."   
  
A light laugh came from the shadows. "Only if your very lucky, Sean. You guys are pathetic. Dividing is the easy part."   
  
Sean scowled. "Well miss bimbo, have a thought in that empty head to share."   
  
Kia frowned "Careful Sean or I might do away with the other bimbo around here." She said glancing down to where the Blade Breakers were training, her gaze settling on Max.   
  
Derek tossed his head impatiently "Spit it up Kia. You have an idea or not?"   
  
She smiled slightly "To divide we must place certain individuals in certain compromising positions. The fake cheater approach."   
  
Jen laughed "So it is useful to have a conniving bitch on the team after all."   
  
Kia smiled again. "Hey, I watch my soaps."   
  
End chap.   
  
Chaimera: Oooh bit of major fluff stuck in the middle there.  
  
Rayne: Hee hee hee yeah.  
  
C.C: Eauuggh. I hate fluff.  
  
Rayne: Oh go join the mob, blow something up, just go away  
  
C.C: Fine *joins mob and provides them with various bits of weaponry*   
  
Kaz: Oh this is going to be good.  
  
Chaimera: Yup well R&R please. Sorry nothing much happened. More next chap.  
  
Kaz: Can we gat some damn popcorn up in here  
  
Ciao 


	5. Fake Love

Kaz: Woot werebackanditssocoolcuz..Mrmmph ruh  
  
Chaimera: All right who gave her what??  
  
All: *shrug*  
  
Chaimera: C.C, Rayne come sit on her with me till we find some rope.  
  
C.C: Soo, what twisted stuff do we have planned for today?  
  
Chaimera: Oooh lots hehhehe  
  
Kai: Nani? Are you going to hurt MY Ty again  
  
Chaimera: Nope, not me. Anywho's thanks to all who reviewed "New Love" I still hate that title. And I am happy to inform you that Steve got the crap beat out of him by various writers. Thanx  
  
Rayne: Usual disclaimer applies, on with the show.  
  
Chapter 5: Fake Love  
  
Derek tossed his head impatiently "Spit it up Kia. You have an idea or not?"   
  
She smiled slightly "To divide we must place certain individuals in certain compromising positions. The fake cheater approach."   
  
Jen laughed "So it is useful to have a conniving bitch on the team after all."   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"So.." mused Sean as he sat back in their hotel room. "..how and who is going to pull this off?"   
  
Kia sneered at him. "You really are as dumb as you look, aren't you?"   
  
"Careful bitch!"   
  
"Right back at you."   
  
"If you two don't shut up, they'll be finding pieces of you all over Brazil long after I've gone." Derek growled the dark threat and the other two scowled.   
  
"If you all don't shut up and get it together none of us will get what we wont." Jen glowered around the room.   
  
Derek smirked. "Huh. Who would have known the Neanderthal would be the voice of reason."   
  
Jen just looked confused. He shook it off and turned to the thin blond. "So what exactly is your plan?"   
  
"Well" her eyes had a menacing glint in them. "..I can take out Rei. Even if he doesn't warm to me immediately, I can make it look like he has. We time it so Max 'catches' us, he runs off and Sean is free to...do his stuff. Same with Kai and Tyson."   
  
Jen nodded "So I come on to Tyson and..."   
  
Derek laughed and Jen glared at him. "No offence monkey man, but Kai's never going to fall for Tyson liking you. Especially after what you tried to do the last time."   
  
"Huh...like you'd fare any better..Kai.." he spit the word out. "..loves..Tyson."   
  
Derek's eyes flashed dangerously. "No. He. Doesn't."   
  
Jen laughed "You just keep telling yourself that." He said over his shoulder as he left the room. The others followed but Kia paused at the door.   
  
"Do it soon, and don't forget to tell Jen so he can take Tyson out of the picture for you."   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kai sighed heavily as he fell back on the bed. "This has been along week."  
  
"Tell me about it." Added Tyson, his voice muffled from rummaging in the wardrobe.   
  
He pulled his head out and looked at the ruby eyed boy. "Even though nothings happened, we're all on edge and nervous. It's affecting our training and concentration. We can't go into the tournament like this Kai."   
  
Kai nodded at his long haired lover, studying him. Tyson always came off as brash, loud and irrational but the real Tyson took everything in to consideration and was quite calculating. Sure he had his impulsive moments, even Kai did they just weren't as obvious, but Tyson had an excellent grasp of battle logistics.   
  
Tyson joined Kai on the bed. "We have to get this sorted and soon, or there's no way were going to get past the second round. You saw our practice today."   
  
Kai nodded again. "But what can we do? We can't place charges. We've no proof. We can't pull out."   
  
Tyson pulled a face at the thought of this. "I hope you weren't considering that!"   
  
Kai laughed at the look on the younger boys face. "No, but we need to do something. And fast."   
  
Tyson stretched, his shirt pulling up to reveal his flat, toned stomach. He glanced over to Kai who was staring again. Tyson smirked and leant in to kiss him deeply. He pulled away and looked into hazy red eyes.   
  
"Well I'm beat. G'nite."   
  
"Tyson!!"   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kai looked at his team mates trying to think of something that would motivate them.   
  
"The tournament starts in a week. We...I..crap."   
  
Tyson nudged him in the ribs "Nice pep talk." Kai knew he was just kidding but he was in a bad mood. Besides being nervous and on edge, after last night he was very frustrated.  
  
"Let me see you do better!" he growled and pushed Tyson in front of him.   
  
"Uh...um..Let's get our act together so we can kick some serious psycho ass!!" Max punched the air and Rei laughed.   
  
As they all headed out to the training area Kai glared at Tyson. "What?"   
  
"I didn't actually mean for you to show me up."   
  
Tyson grinned "I know but you're just so fun to piss off." Tyson ran up ahead to avoid getting hit by Kai.   
  
Three hours later they all stopped for a break.   
  
"You know?" commented Max from the ground. "That wasn't too bad, this time."   
  
"Yeah, this time."   
  
"Kai you just know how to bring down any situation, don't you?"  
  
"It's what I do."   
  
Rei raised his eyebrow. "Uh huh. I'm going to go get some food and drink. Anybody want something?"   
  
This was the wrong question to ask, as Tyson then proceeded to list of a weeks worth of food.   
  
"Riiight. Um I'll just go get my drink then." He turned and scurried off before Tyson could protest.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Rei sat at the bar waiting for the drinks to come. He felt someone slide onto the bar stool beside him, but didn't bother to look up. His mind was engrossed, thinking of everything that was going on.   
  
"Uh, Rei. Hi." He looked up to see the speaker.   
  
It was Kia. He frowned. "I suggest you leave. I have nothing to say to you!"   
  
She looked forlorn "It was just...see the thing is...my team."   
  
Rei's face was still stern "Look I really don't care, ok?"   
  
Kia let out a soft sob. "But they..hurt...sorry." She got out between sobs.   
  
Rei sighed. Even though he wasn't attracted to girls in the slightest, he couldn't help but try to help whatever damsel in distress came his way.   
  
"Calm down and tell me what happened."   
  
Max looked at his watch. "Hey Kai, Rei's been gone for a long time. I'm going to go after him ok?"   
  
Kai nodded and Tyson added "Careful, and watch out for that Sean creep."   
  
Max nodded and ran off in the direction of the bar.   
  
Rei nodded understandingly as Kia told him of how her team were cruel, ruthless and out for blood.   
  
"How'd you get mixed up with them anyway?"   
  
Kia wiped away a tear. "Well you know how it is..." Just then she caught a flash of blond out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed Rei's head and pulled him down for a passionate(only on her side) kiss. Rei was too shocked to react immediately. He pulled back quickly but it was too late. He saw Max turn and run from the bar.   
  
"Shit. I knew you were up to something."   
  
She smirked and wiped at her smudged lipstick with her thumb. "Didn't seem like it."   
  
Rei gave her a disgusted look and ran after Max.   
  
"He'll come around"   
  
Sean sauntered up to her bar stool. "I never gave you enough credit. You're a really good actress. For a minute there I actually thought you were going to betray us."   
  
She pulled out a compact and began to fix her make up. "Yeah well, you better go and claim your prize before they kiss and make up."   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Tyson looked up from polishing his blade. "Hey shouldn't Max and Rei be back by now?"   
  
Kai nodded "Let's go look for them." Kai rose and headed for the building, Tyson doing the same.   
  
"Well their not in the bar." Tyson stated the obvious as they scanned the room for their friends.   
  
"Lets check the rest of the ground floor."   
  
"Right you go ahead. I just need to go to the bathroom."   
  
They separated and Kai headed down a long corridor. He hadn't been down it before so he kept an eye on where he was going.   
  
"Kai Hiwatari." Statement, not a question.   
  
Kai turned, trade mark glare firmly in place. "What's it to you?"   
  
He had a horrible suspicion of who this was and was getting ready to bolt. The boy was leaning up against the wall. He was about two years older than Kai and looked strong, Kai knew he wouldn't be able to take him in a fight. His long black hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck and amethyst eyes glinted from behind long bangs.   
  
"Oh, I'm very interested in you."   
  
Kai sneered "Let me guess, your one of Jen's friends."   
  
The boy stepped closer "Tainted by association am I? Well let me show you how different myself and Jen are."   
  
Kai tried to get away but Derek was fast and soon had him pinned against the wall.   
  
He bent down and whispered in his ear. "You don't really love him, do you?" Kai looked as defiant as he could pinned against a wall. "Yes I do. I always will."   
  
Derek smiled cruelly "No you don't. He doesn't love you and he doesn't satisfy you. Not like I will."   
  
His voice sent shivers down Kai's spine and he struggled to get free.   
  
"Let me show you." Derek kissed him harshly and Kai couldn't stop it. To his horror he didn't want to. It wasn't enjoyable, but there was something intoxicating about the kiss.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tyson couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood the staring at Kai kissing someone else. He couldn't see whether Kai was liking it or not, but he sure as hell wasn't trying to stop it.   
  
"Fuck." He said softly.   
  
Kai's eyes snapped open and Derek's head turned and smirked. "Beat it bitch. We're busy."   
  
Tyson turned and ran as fast as he could away from that place. Kai could only watch him go.   
  
Derek returned his attention to Kia. "Now where were we?"   
  
Kai summoned up strength he didn't know he had and started after Tyson.   
  
Derek watched him go with a look of detached amusement on his face.   
  
"He'll be back. I made sure of that." He took out a small bag of pills and smiled.  
  
End chap.  
  
C.C: Dun Dun Dun  
  
Kaz: Rhy maphs fie mumpine  
  
C.C: Guh?  
  
Rayne: I think she meant "Hey that's my line."  
  
C.C: Hey where's 'Mera?  
  
Rayne: Give one guess.  
  
Chaimera: Aiiiiiieeeeeee! Helllllpppp! *being chased by all the Blade Breakers*  
  
C.C: Oh well R&R please  
  
Rayne: See you soon  
  
Ciao 


	6. No Answers

Note: Sorry its been a while but we just got my computer fixed so hopefully no more delays!! ^_^  
  
Chaimera: Well, I have appeased the mob by giving them fairly accurate copies of the Psycho Team. All reviewers get them to.  
  
Kaz: Just so you don't get the crap beat out of you?  
  
Chaimera: Got it in one  
  
C.C: Aww that's no fun!!   
  
Chaimera: Watch it.  
  
Rayne: Arrrgh lets get on with it.   
  
Chaimera: Fine here ya go folks  
  
Chapter 6: No Answers  
  
Tyson couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood the staring at Kai kissing someone else. He couldn't see whether Kai was liking it or not, but he sure as hell wasn't trying to stop it.   
  
"Fuck." He said softly.   
  
Kai's eyes snapped open and Derek's head turned and smirked. "Beat it bitch. We're busy."   
  
Tyson turned and ran as fast as he could away from that place. Kai could only watch him go.   
  
Derek returned his attention to Kia. "Now where were we?"   
  
Kai summoned up strength he didn't know he had and started after Tyson.   
  
Derek watched him go with a look of detached amusement on his face.   
  
"He'll be back. I made sure of that." He took out a small bag of pills and smiled.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tyson turned the street corner and headed down a hill towards...Well he didn't know where he was going exactly, but anywhere had to be better than back there. He slumped on to a bench and leant back. He stared at the sky, mind racing.   
  
//All those times he told me he loved me. Was he lying?// Tyson thought back to the moment when Kai had first said those words. They had just escaped certain death and were in a different dimension(1) true, but Kai wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it, right? Tyson shook his head, trying to get rid of the doubt, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Kai and that guy. What was he supposed to think? His chest ached and his eyes stung but no tears came. Tyson wasn't sure if he was keeping them back or if he just couldn't.   
  
He heard soft footsteps behind him and he knew who it was. He didn't leave but he didn't acknowledge the other teens presence either. The two boys sat in silence for a time and then Kai spoke up.   
  
"Can you forgive me?"   
  
It was a simple question and it should have had a simple answer, but that was the one thing Tyson couldn't give.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Max ran, faster than he could ever remember running before, but unfortunately his pursuer was just as fast, driven by a passion greater than just the need to escape. A hand grabbed Max's arm and dragged him to a halt.   
  
"Max." The word was pleading and desperate, but Max could not even bring himself to look at the boy in front of him. The hand let go of him. Rei looked down at the young blond with hope that he would look back, but it was in vane. Rei sighed and spoke, his voice level but with an under currant of panic.   
  
"You have to listen to me Max. Kia, she tricked me. I never meant for that to happen and I would take it back in an instant. You have to believe me."   
  
Max finally looked up at him with shimmering eyes. "I wish I could Rei, but...for now."   
  
Rei nodded slowly. "I..understand, but at least come back to the room. Sean's still.."   
  
Max nodded and began to walk away before Rei had even finished speaking. The taller teen followed, head bowed.   
  
Sean cursed lightly under his breath. "Damn it. Fucking Rei."   
  
He watched the two go with a malicious growl. "I'll get you Max. If I cant have you, no one can!!"   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Kai looked at Tyson in shock. "You..don't..ha"   
  
Tyson cut him off. "I don't think I could ever hate you Kai, but forgive you? I really don't know. Have you been lying to me for months? I don't know the answer to that either. I don't want to doubt you, but right now..I have to think."   
  
Kai looked at him sadly. //Have I just blown the bet thing that's ever happened to me?// The question echoed around him mind.   
  
The teens walked in silence towards the hotel. Kai glanced at Tyson who's eyes were glued to the pavement, hand shoved in his pockets. There was none of the usual affectionate gestures towards each other from either party. This was hardly surprising, thought Kai grimly, but this was by far the worst dispute to date. In the past there had been yelling, shouting, the occasional throwing of household items, but in the end there had always been understanding and reconciliation. This time there was a conspicuous lack of yelling, and no understanding from either of them. With out that, speculated Kai, they were doomed.   
  
Similar thoughts were whirling through Tyson's head, only his logic was slightly more optimistic. Understanding would come eventually and love was a bond that could never be broken. But what if Kai had been lying to him. Tyson pushed those thoughts from his head. Kai loved him and that was that.   
  
//*But what about that kiss? That passionate, lingering kiss. You know, that one that he was giving to the other guy?*//  
  
//Quiet// Tyson growled at the nagging voice in his head. He assumed that was his pessimism.   
  
They reached their room and came in to see Max sitting on the couch sobbing quietly to himself. Tyson rushed to his friend's side. He glanced up at Kai who was very uncomfortable in these situations.   
  
"Hey Kai, go check on Rei." Said Tyson softly looking down at Max. "Oh and.." He added as Kai began to move away and stared at the floor. "I'll um, I'll sleep out here tonight. O.K?"   
  
Kai nodded and looked at Tyson intently, but the dark haired boy never looked up. He eventually moved away to check on their friend.   
  
That night, not one of the Blade Breakers got a good nights sleep.   
  
Tyson rolled over on the floor and stared at his bedroom door. He desperately wanted to crawl into bed with Kai and forget everything, but he ran the risk of getting his heart broken again, and he wasn't sure he was willing to take it  
  
Rei and Max did nothing but stare at the ceiling all night, thinking about their earlier conversation and regretting it word by word.   
  
Kai on the other hand spent the night tossing and turning. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Derek, felt the kiss. He felt like he needed to kiss him again. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he needed to. To feel that rush again. He was disgusted with himself and spent the night cursing himself and Derek.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Well that was a big bust!" stated Sean from his seat on the floor.   
  
Kia tossed her hair "Give it time. I seriously doubt their going to want to spend much time together at the moment. Just watch and wait. Timing is everything."   
  
Derek entered and sat at the table. "That may be well and good, but I have a better plan. Guaranteed."   
  
"Oh and what is that exactly?"  
  
Derek held up the bag of pills and Kia's widened. She snatched the bag off Derek and looked at the label.   
  
She laughed loudly. "You crafty bastard. I thought you couldn't get these any more!"   
  
"I have connections."   
  
Sean and Jen looked between the two in confusion. "What? What is it?" They both asked.   
  
Kia smirked "Lovers Delight."   
  
She sighed at the blank look on both their faces. "It's a drug. It was big on the streets a few years back but the dealers pulled it 'cause it was killing people. It's used during kissing sex or any other similar activity involving the exchange of body fluids. It highly addictive, and withdrawal even after one hit can be fatal."   
  
Jen looked at Derek "You trying to kill you self?"   
  
Kia laughed again. "That's the beauty of it. It's not the user that gets the buzz, its their partner and its them that gets addicted. That's why dealers pulled it. Pimps weren't happy 'cause it was killing cliental and bitches. The body count was high after that because people couldn't get any more but no more people got hooked. And you.." She looked at Derek " You've taken it haven't you? Now Kai wont be able to resist you, no matter what. I'm very impressed."   
  
Sean and Jen looked at the two in shock. "But, what if he can't get to you and he dies?"   
  
Derek shrugged "If I can have him.."   
  
Sean nodded "I know what you mean. Care to share?"  
  
Derek shook his head "Limited supply."   
  
Sean scowled and Kia smirked "Oh don't worry I'm sure you can beat Max into liking you."   
  
Sean growled and Jen stood up. "Shut it you two. The Blade Breakers first match is on tomorrow. Perfect time to separate them afterwards."   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, I got back just in time." Kenny looked around the living room and frowned. The other four were very quiet and all sitting separately. Rei got up and explained quietly all that had happened.   
  
Kenny was shocked and looked at his friends in concern "We should drop out. None of you are in any condition to fight." They all knew the suggestion was good and the probably should, but they were also adamant about competing, just to, for any other reason, keep them selves sane.   
  
Tyson sat in the corner contemplating the up coming match and Kai of course. [What am I going to do Dragoon? What the hell is going on with us?]   
  
Tyson closed his eyes as he heard the comforting sound of his bit beasts voice {Relax Tyson everything will work out. Kai loves you, I can feel it through Dranzer, just like she can feel your love for him through me. So just concentrate on the match.}   
  
[Easy for you to say, you don't have a crazed rapist stalker and you boy friend kissing another guy!]   
  
Unbeknownst to Tyson the other three teens were having almost identical conversations with their own bit beasts.   
  
Kenny entered the room and surveyed his friend in pity. Each of them was going through hell, but there was nothing he could do for them right now. "Guy's it time."   
  
All four rose and made their way down the corridor to the stadium. Kai stopped and fell behind slightly. He lent against the wall and swiped away sweat on his forehead.   
  
//What the hell's wrong with me?//   
  
Tyson glanced back in concern but kept walking, not wanting the distraction.   
  
They were up against a rookie team and wouldn't have much trouble. Kai joined the team in the box as Max stepped up to the dish. His opponent was a young girl with purple hair and big brown eyes. They both launched their blades and the match started. Max wasn't really trying but was beating the girl anyway.   
  
It shouldn't have gone on long but Max's mind was on a certain Chinese boy behind him. Suddenly Max heard shrill laughter and looked into the stands to see Kia grinning at Rei and swishing her long hair around.   
  
Anger boiled up inside the young teen and his blade smashed up against the other sending it flying out of the dish, and as far as anyone could see, into orbit.   
  
Rei's match went a similar way, his anger building to produce a swift and rather violent end to the match in the Blade Breakers favor.   
  
The last match was inconsequential and Kai was scheduled to battle. Tyson looked at the older teen in concern. There was something wrong, even if the other couldn't see it, there was.   
  
Tyson stood. "I'll go" He said simply.   
  
Kai didn't argue and watched as Tyson won the shortest match in BBA history. It lasted barely a minute until the other bey blade flew out of the dish and landed some where in the stands. The team returned to their room, not even bothering to hang around and watch to see who qualified.   
  
That night was turn out to be just as restless as the previous observed Tyson as he once again stared at his bedroom door listening to Max pretend to be asleep on the couch.   
  
The door in question opened slowly and Kai came out heading for the bath room in the dark. Tyson got up quickly as he noticed the ruby eyed boy stumble and fall against the wall. He snapped on the light and knelt at Kai's side.   
  
"What wrong?" He asked tersely as he swiped some hair off Kai's damp fore head. Kai could only moan in reply. Tyson banged on Rei's door and called for Max to get his butt off the couch.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Asked Rei crouching beside the two boys.   
  
"I have no idea but he has the average temperature of a volcano. You put him in the bath and Max you come with me to get some ice."   
  
He gripped Kai's hand fiercely "Don't go anywhere, you understand me?" He stared in to lidded red eyes and Kai's hand gripped his own. Tyson grabbed a bucket and sped out the door closely followed by Max.   
  
He watched the ice tumble into the bucket, thoughts whirling once again around his head. Only this time it was //What if he isn't ok? What if he dies? I can loose him.//   
  
{Calm down} Came Dragoons soothing voice.   
  
[You try it!!] He replied angrily.   
  
Dragoon didn't reply and Tyson slapped himself mentally. The bucket was full and he removed it from the slot. He turned to get the second from Max, to see Sean standing over Max's unconscious body. Tyson lunged forward with a shout at Sean but a large hand held him back, gripping his arm painfully. Tyson knew who it was and he knew how this was going to end up with no Kai to rescue him. Then blackness engulfed him.   
  
Kai sat up suddenly, causing both Kenny and Rei to jump. "Tyson!!"  
  
Rei put a hand on his shoulder "He'll be back in a second." Though he also had a sinking feeling in his stomach.   
  
"No something's wrong." Said Kai urgently.   
  
Kenny looked at Rei mouthing "Delusional" at him and then a rap sounded on the door. Rei opened it to no one. The hall way was dark and quiet. No Max, no Tyson, no stalkers. Something white caught his eye and he bent down to pick up a piece of paper.   
  
Rei reappeared in the bathroom doorway looking pale.   
  
Kenny frowned "What's wrong?"   
  
Rei handed the paper to Kenny who scanned it and looked up at Rei in shock. "How do we know their not lying." "They may be lying about being able to help Kai, but..they have them."  
  
Rei held up a chain with a ring in the end. He had given it to Max for his birthday a year ago and Max never took it off.   
  
"Oh shit."  
  
End chap.  
  
(1) - See my "Ghosts" story for all that.  
  
Chaimera: I'm just gonna start running now.  
  
Blade Breakers: Get back here  
  
C.C: Oooh this is gonna be good!  
  
Rayne: You're cruel  
  
C.C: You just noticed now?  
  
Kaz: Laters  
  
Ciao 


	7. Reclaiming

Chaimera: Yes, I am back after months of the usual, homework, study and exams. Also writers block.  
  
Kaz: It's a bitch.  
  
Rayne: Yup  
  
Chaimera: Well I had a two in the morning epiphany, and here we have it. The penultimate chapter of "Bond Unbreakable"  
  
Rayne: But first…  
  
Chaimera: Ahh, yes the reviews I got were VERY colorful and need some mentions.  
  
Lina the Outlawed Bomber : Nice wooden sword, kendo stick, or what ever. You left bruises, and thanks for the offer, I will definitely check it   
  
out.  
  
TEL : Ahh the Angry Green Lime is at it again. And I don't care about the stupid message board 'the' is still spelt 'the'.   
  
Draconareath : Dia dhuit. The Irish was much appreciated. And would people stop setting characters on me. Its bad enough with my own.   
  
Thanks anyway. Slan.  
  
Rumi-Chan : 0_0 Holy crap. Wow, what can I say but wow. I especially liked the demonic Furbies……….Wow.  
  
TechnoRanma : Heehee yeah I remember. Sorry it took so long. I will do as you ask.  
  
Feelin Glayish : You cut me deep, Glay, you cut me deep.  
  
Chaimera: Thank you all, now excuse me while a resume running for my life.  
  
C.C: Wow look at her go.  
  
Rayne: And remember she doesn't own BeyBlade or any characters 'sides Sean, Kia, Jen and Derek.  
  
Kaz: Suing her would be like trying to get water from a stone  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Reclaiming.  
  
The hall way was dark and quiet. No Max, no Tyson, no stalkers. Something white caught his eye and he bent down to pick up a piece of paper.   
  
Rei reappeared in the bathroom doorway looking pale.   
  
Kenny frowned "What's wrong?"   
  
Rei handed the paper to Kenny who scanned it and looked up at Rei in shock. "How do we know their not lying." "They may be lying about being able to help Kai, but..they have them."  
  
Rei held up a chain with a ring in the end. He had given it to Max for his birthday a year ago and Max never took it off.   
  
"Oh shit."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"What are we going to do?" muttered Kenny quietly, looking over Kai.   
  
Rei shrugged. "Call Mr. Dickinson for one thing…." Kenny nodded.   
  
"We're going after them!"   
  
The two boys turned to see Kai leaning on the doorframe.   
  
Rei moved forward "Kai, your seriously sick. You're not going anywhere."   
  
Kai grabbed the front of Rei's shirt with surprising strength for someone who couldn't stand a minute ago. "Listen Rei, you want to go just as much as me, and you're not going to stop me. So either help me get there or get out of my way."   
  
Rei studied Kai's face. There was no way he was going to back down and Rei knew in this state he could take him easily.   
  
Kai was right though, Rei did want to go. "Fine Kai, you win."   
  
Rei slung an arm around Kai's shoulder for support and turned to Kenny. "You go call Mr. Dickinson and get help. You know where were going so just hurry would ya?"   
  
Kenny frowned "Are you sure Rei? I mean Kai is not exactly….."   
  
Rei looked at him "You going to tell him no?"   
  
"Good point. Just be careful."   
  
Rei gave him a grim smile "I really don't think that's an option at this point."   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
//Ow, ow painpainpainpainpain. Why? Why the hell is it always me who gets the knocks the head and the pounding headaches? I'm surprised I can still think straight//   
  
Tyson blinked a few times, trying to focus. //Hell, I'm surprised I can think at all. Now lets see here….. Kai, sick, ice, Sean, Max, Jen……..fuck!!!!! Awww shit, fuck, damn, hell, random profanity!!//  
  
He tried to rub his head and worryingly found he could not. //Oh we're in real shit this time!….. Max//   
  
"Max." Tyson stared at the ceiling, working on getting rid of the spots and tiny dancing birds that plagued his vision. He heard an pained groan from near by, and rolled over.   
  
"Max? That you?"   
  
The small blond sat up, with some difficulty and looked around the room. "Yeah Tyson, its me. Well at least we know something for sure." Tyson struggled to it up and looked at his friend, who was also bound. "Oh, and what is that?"   
  
"That these guys aren't willing to pay for comfort."   
  
The room they sat in was small and cramped. There were two small single beds that looked like they were about to disintegrate. The walls were coated in grime and the two boys wrinkled their noses at the smell of mould and decay in the air. Tyson moved slightly as he watched a cockroach make it's way across the floor.   
  
"Yeah or cleanliness."   
  
Max smiled weakly "Where do you think we are?"   
  
Tyson looked around again one door, no windows. "Well, either our hotel is so much worse than we thought, or a roach motel. Either way, doesn't look like we'll be checking out any time soon."   
  
"What a cheery outlook you have Tyson!" He shrugged   
  
"Hey, my glass is always half full." Tyson looked at the door. They may be joking, but both of them knew it was just to keep despair away, and Tyson seriously doubted it would work for long.   
  
Max watched Tyson out of the corner of his eye. He could see the cheerful mask cracking slowly, but then again it had been doing that for the last few weeks. He twisted his hands behind his back but stopped as the tough plastic ties cut into his wrists. Well, there goes the breaking free theory.   
  
He lent back against the damp wall. //We are so screwed!//   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Rei stopped for a moment and rested against a tree, first helping Kai sit without breaking something. He wiped his brow and looked and the horizon. A thin line of red had appeared, making the time about 04:30.   
  
[Drigger?]   
  
{Yeah I'm here.}  
  
[How are they doing?]  
  
{All reports say their fine…..for now, I'd hurry. Draciel and Dragoon are getting very….um, anxious. And Dranzer isn't faring too well either} [O.K, tell me if you feel anything]   
  
Rei glanced down at Kai. "You ready to keep going?"   
  
Kai nodded silently and used the tree to pull himself up to the ground.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Tyson looked at Max as he dozed fitfully. It didn't look like they were going to make a miraculous Blade Breakers escape this time. Their run of good luck had come to an end it seemed. And at the most inconvenient time. He thought back to the last few days. He'd hardly spoken two words to anyone but Max.   
  
He really wanted to see Kai once more before…….well he didn't know what was going to happen, but he sure as hell wanted to see Kai again. He wanted to tell him he was forgiven. Hell, Tyson could hardly remember why he was mad in the first place. And now Dragoon wasn't talking to him.   
  
Well might as well give it ago.   
  
[Dragoon, buddy? You there?]   
  
{As always.}   
  
Tyson nearly passed out in relief. [Why didn't you talk to me sooner?]   
  
{Couldn't. I cant find you when your passed out}   
  
[I've been awake for an hour]   
  
{Well I've been busy}   
  
[While I'm tied up by a bunch of crazy people, nice.] A thought struck Tyson. [How's Kai?]   
  
His bit beast paused uncomfortably ['Goon? Tell me]   
  
{He's not good Ty. He and Rei are on their way to you.}   
  
Tyson started and then looked over to Max who looked like he was talking to Draciel,. [Not that I'm not grateful, but, are they Crazy?? Kai should be at a hospital and there's no way Rei can take on all of them on his own]   
  
{You try arguing with them. And you know Kai, he's stubborn}   
  
Tyson sighed. There was no sense in that boy.  
  
He heard something at the door. ['Goon I gotta go. No matter what happens, tell Kai I'm alright, and that I love him]   
  
{Ty…}   
  
[Just tell him!!].   
  
The door opened slowly and the looming shape of Jen was framed in the light coming from the room outside. Tyson blinked at the sudden illumination.   
  
"Jen. Good to see your Neanderthal visage again."   
  
Max raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't even know that Tyson knew what 'visage' meant. Let alone a word that had more than 2 syllables.   
  
Jen entered the room and looked at Tyson like a very happy(very stupid) cat who had just gotten the cream. "Now don't be like that, you might be punished for being rude."   
  
Tyson didn't reply, just stared back in defiance. "What? No quick insult? Well I guess I'll just have to get some noise out of you."  
  
Jen grabbed Tyson's shirt and began to drag him to the door.   
  
Max struggled against his bonds in the corner. "Tyson….no."   
  
Jen paused and turned to face him. "Don't worry, Sean will be in, in awhile."   
  
Jen dragged Tyson out and shut the door, leaving Max alone in the darkness.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Rei looked up at the ramshackle building where, apparently Max and Tyson were being held. "Why do the bad guys always have to have crappy accommodation. Why cant we fight a rich bad guy for once."   
  
"Voltair was rich." Rei looked around at Kai who was resting against a wall.  
  
"Maybe but the abbey was shit hole."   
  
Kai smiled grimly. "Your telling me!"   
  
Rei looked up at the building again and looked back at Kai. "You ready?"   
  
Kai nodded. "If we're really lucky, the police will get here just as we get to the door."   
  
Rei looked doubtful "When have we ever been that lucky?"   
  
Kai shrugged, and then groaned as a stabbing pain shot through his head. Rei jumped forward to support him. "Are you sure about this?" Kai just looked at him and Rei knew there was no way he was turning back.   
  
"Well, lets do this." Rei knocked with, what was probably too much force, on the door as plaster rained down on their heads. The door was opened by Kia, who smiled cruelly when she saw who it was.   
  
"Hmmm, I knew you'd be back for more. And you.." She nodded at Kai. "…well, I guess you didn't have much of a choice."   
  
Rei gave her a revolted look. "Shut up and let us in."   
  
"All business are we? Fine." She stood aside and motioned the pair inside.   
  
The room was shabby and poorly furnished. Sean, who was sitting at the table, looked up and smirked as the came in. Jen and Derek were nowhere in sight. He got up and approached the two.   
  
He looked at Rei. "I do you've come here to fuck Kia, 'cause the blond tit bit, well lets just say I think he likes me better."   
  
Rei's usual calm composure was shoved aside for fury as he punched Sean hard in the face and he went down. Sean groaned and stumbled back to his feet. "You fucking bastard, I'm gonna kill you!"   
  
"I'd like to see you try." Shot back Rei.   
  
Kia walked up the two and tried to separate them. "Sean, do I bruise your fucking property? No. Leave it." She laid a hand on Rei's arm but he shook her off roughly.   
  
"I am not your property, and don't touch me."  
  
Unbeknownst to most of them Derek was watching from a dark corner.   
  
Sean marched over to a door and entered. When he reappeared he was dragging a fairly unscathed looking Max behind him. "This what your looking for, huh? Come and fucking get him!!"   
  
Rei began to move forward but he knew if he left Kai would be helpless, but if Sean tried anything he was a dead man.   
  
All five of them were distracted by another noise.   
  
A door to the side opened and Jen stepped out grinning widely.   
  
"Well…" said Kia casually. "..did we have fun?"   
  
Through the door behind Jen, Kai caught a glance of Tyson. His face was dirty and tear streaked as he reached for a piece of torn clothing to cover himself. A rage that Kai had never experienced surged through him. He may have been seriously ill, but that was not going to stop him. A strength previously non-existent pulsed through him as he growled and launched himself towards Jen. The two went down in a heap of limbs and fists. It took Jen a minuet to realize who was attacking him, but once he did he regained the upper hand. Despite the strength Kai's anger had given him , Jen was much bigger, stronger and in a better physical state than Kai was. The bigger man soon overpowered Kai. Jen picked him up and threw him against the wall, where he slid to the ground and didn't move. By this time Tyson had managed to find some intact clothing and had made his way out to the scene of the action. He darted to Kai's side, as did Rei as he was still unable to get to Max.  
  
"Tyson. You o.k.?" Rei knew it was a stupid question but it had to be asked all the same.   
  
Tyson didn't answer, just continued to check on Kai and Rei didn't pursue it. Meanwhile an argument had started between Jen and Derek, who had removed himself from his shadow.   
  
"Don't be a dick, Derek! The bitch attacked me."   
  
"Don't call him that!! No one hurts my Kai!"   
  
Suddenly Derek lunged at Jen who shouted in pain and his eyes grew wide with shock. Derek stepped back, laughing manically as Jen dropped his knees, a gaping knife wound in his stomach. Jen fell forward and then ceased to move. The whole room was silent all taking in the gravity of the situation.   
  
"Shit Derek, what the fuck did you do?" Kia spoke softly as she approached Jen's body.   
  
"I defended the person I love."   
  
Kia shook her head. "This not what I signed on for. He is not worth it. Come on Sean." Kia darted out the still open door. Sean looked at Max, then at Jen and quickly followed.   
  
Rei shot to Max's side and undid his restraints. The pair shared a quick embrace before heading for the door.   
  
"Come on Tyson." Shouted Max as the reached the door.   
  
Tyson had already slung an arm under Kai's and was heading for the door.   
  
"No." shouted Derek from behind them. "If I cant have him, no one can."   
  
A gun shot rang through the room and Kai slipped from Tyson's grip and lay on the floor, blood steadily spreading from beneath him.   
  
"Kai" Tyson looked as the dark red pooled around his feet.   
  
Derek dropped the gun and it skittered across the floor.   
  
Tyson turned and looked at Derek who laughed again. Different this time. Happiness, sadness and madness in one anguished sound.   
  
"Now look what you made me do. Your going to have to go too." He pulled out a knife, still stained with Jens blood. As he began to approach Tyson jumped forward and grabbed the gun up from the floor. He trained the gun on Derek shakily. Derek stopped momentarily and smiled. "You couldn't do it little boy. You couldn't live with yourself."   
  
With that Derek lunged at him savagely.   
  
Tyson blinked back tears pulled the trigger and fired.   
  
End Chap.  
  
Chaimera: *gulp*   
  
C.C: Oh this is going to be good  
  
Tyson/Kai: YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN  
  
Chaimera: eep  
  
Kaz: *on the floor laughing*  
  
Rayne: It's not *snigger* funny *snort*……ok yes it is. Please review.  
  
Ciao 


	8. The End

Chaimera: So here we are. The end. I hate this story, you guys hate it. We all hate and are happy to be rid of it!  
  
C.C: Ofcourse lack of feedback really doesnt help enthuse us. Shame on you all.  
  
Chaimera: Hate to agree with him but yeah. But those of you who did review:  
  
Rumi-Chan(Mmmm Colateral Damage)  
  
CCPhoenix  
  
You guys get a big plate of fresh baked cookies and some milk. Mmmmm tastey!!  
  
Kaz: I smell cookies  
  
C.C: Quick get them out of here!!!  
  
Chaimera: I know I've left out a few disclaimers out in previous chapters, so I own nothing 'cept Jen Derek Kia and Sean. Since its winter my box has turned to mush.*sob*  
  
K, so this chap is really short........sorry.  
  
Chapter 8: The End  
  
A gun shot rang through the room and Kai slipped from Tyson's grip and lay on the floor, blood steadily spreading from beneath him.   
  
"Kai" Tyson looked as the dark red pooled around his feet.   
  
Derek dropped the gun and it skittered across the floor.   
  
Tyson turned and looked at Derek who laughed again. Different this time. Happiness, sadness and madness in one anguished sound.   
  
"Now look what you made me do. Your going to have to go too." He pulled out a knife, still stained with Jens blood. As he began to approach Tyson jumped forward and grabbed the gun up from the floor. He trained the gun on Derek shakily. Derek stopped momentarily and smiled. "You couldn't do it little boy. You couldn't live with yourself."   
  
With that Derek lunged at him savagely.   
  
Tyson blinked back tears pulled the trigger and fired.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Max closed the hospital room door behind him quietly. Rei and Kenny looked up from their places in the waiting room.   
  
"How's Tyson?" asked Kenny, his voice full of concern.   
  
"He's doing as well as he can…….under the circumstances."   
  
Kenny nodded in understanding as Max's voice cracked. Rei drew him into a comforting embrace. He laid his head on Rei's chest and thought back to the recent events.   
  
//Three people dead. How did it all get so out of hand?// A tear slipped down Max's face and Rei placed a soft kiss on his head.   
  
"Come on. We'll come check on him again tomorrow."   
  
With that the three Blade Breakers left the building for home with dark thoughts.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Tyson sat beside the window, watching the rain poor, reflecting on the events of the last two months. He thought of what he was doing and smiled sadly. It was so cliché, it would have been funny. Tyson hated hospitals. He hated the look, the smell. He hated everything about them. Despite that, he was forced to spend the last three weeks in the horrid place. Shock, doctors said. And well for once he wanted to stay. He had to stay.   
  
"Tyson." He heard the voice, soft, from the bed behind him. He turned slowly, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Sure enough there was Kai, awake.   
  
"KAI!!!"  
  
Tyson threw himself on the pale youth causing Kai to gasp slightly in pain. Tyson drew back quickly, with concern plastered all over his face. "Sorry."   
  
Kai gave him a wan smile. "Um, what happened?"   
  
Tyson looked at him oddly. "You don't remember?"   
  
Kai paused thinking back. "I remember…….." His look darkened as the memories came flooding back and a harrowed look flashed across his face. "Oh Jesus……Ty.."   
  
"Don't, please." Kai nodded silently as he looked at Tyson who had turned away from him quickly.   
  
"So.." he asked quietly "what do you remember?"   
  
"Well, everything up to when I attacked Jen, after that every things kinda blurry."   
  
Tyson turned back to Kai, swiping quickly at his face. "Well, to fill you in Derek killed Jen. Stabbed him."   
  
Kai nodded, silently digesting this new information. He tried to sit up but found himself in a large amount of pain. Tyson moved closer to him and helped him sit up, supporting him gently.   
  
Kai nodded his thanks and motioned him to continue. "Well, Sean and Kia decided to make a run for it. After they left we decided we should too. Rei got Max out and I was helping you when…..he shot you."   
  
"Ahh, so that explains the.." he indicated his side which was heavily bandaged.   
  
"Did he get away??" Tyson shook his head sadly. "He dropped the gun and went for me so I…."   
  
Tyson's voice broke and a few tears leaked out. Kai understood what Tyson had done, and he felt an overwhelming amount of guilt that it had been for him. He tried to say something to comfort his love but, not unexpectedly he came up empty. They just sat in silence for, what seemed like hours. Finally Tyson broke the silence.   
  
"Kia, she's dead as well." Kai looked at him questioningly. "Her car was hit by an 18 wheeler, on the motorway. She was trying to get out of the country. Sean's still out there somewhere."   
  
"Rei must be on edge."   
  
"We all are."   
  
"What about the tournament?"   
  
Tyson looked surprised for a second, but continued to talk. "Its been over for three weeks. The Majestics won."   
  
"What? Why? What happened?"   
  
Tyson looked surprised again and slightly angry. "We pulled out Kai. What did you expect us to do?"   
  
This time Kai looked angry. "Continue. Fight. Maintain our reputation as the best."   
  
Tyson stood up angrily. "Are you kidding me? You nearly died Kai. Has that not sunk in yet? I nearly lost you! Max was hurt and I…."   
  
His voice broke again and Kai realized the gravity of his mistake.   
  
"Some things are more important than bladeing Kai, I'll give you some space." Said Tyson quietly as he turned and headed for the door.   
  
Kai cursed himself quietly. He had nearly lost Tyson twice already. He was not going to risk him again.   
  
"Ty please, I'm sorry. It was stupid what I said. Don't go love." Tyson looked at him softly and made his way back to the bed. He hopped up on the side and lay down beside Kai, who grasped his tanned hand in his own.   
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered again. "I know. It's just…..I...I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you"  
  
"I love you too."   
  
Kai squeezed his hand softly and listened as Tyson's breathing evened out as sleep claimed him.   
  
They had been through hell and back and they were still intact. //Well in a fashion// thought Kai shifting uncomfortably, careful not to wake the sleeping boy beside him. They would get through this and come out stronger and more united than ever.   
  
//I hope.//  
  
The End  
  
Chaimera: WahHooooo. Its done finally. Sorry it was so short, but (a)I didnt get much insperation and (b)I thought it would be better to keep it short and bittersweet. Not over cook it.  
  
If you guys liked it overall I might write another sequel. The repercusions and all that shi*e.  
  
Kaz/C.C: Oh Gawd!! Not another one.We need a vacition!!  
  
Chaimera: Not like you worked very hard on the last few chaps of this! Anywhos, Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story 'specially Rumi-Chan  
  
Techno Ranma  
  
Feelin Glayish  
  
Cuz I loves them ^_^!!!  
  
And if TEL is really nice to me, he might get a real cookie......and I wont slap him any more!!  
  
TEL:......Ow x_x  
  
Ciao 


End file.
